Redención
by Mutual Glance
Summary: Dentro de las obligaciones, las apariencias y el peso de las relaciones diarias, hay un mundo reservado solamente para los amantes que desean la libertad…


-Atobe…-Susurró en un tono tiernísimo una voz suave y profunda, concibiendo un placentero escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando, al chocar contra su piel, un cálido aliento le rozó el cuello mientras dormía, despertándole abruptamente del sueño en el que había estado sumergido con deleite, pues había tenido como protagonista al castaño de ojos chocolate.

Con un suspiro, trató de llevarse una mano al rostro para quitarse la pesadez del sueño que le impedía abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente inmovilizado, pues abrazaba a algo, o a alguien que no le dejaba ir. El pánico se adueñó de Keigo. No lograba evocar dónde se hallaba ni qué había estado haciendo, ni tampoco por qué la voz que había escuchado no pertenecía a Yuushi, su actual pareja.

Entonces, atisbos de recuerdos de la noche anterior se le agolparon de repente en la mente. Pasión, mucha pasión, sutiles gemidos, gafas empañadas.

La típica sonrisa burlona se coló en sus labios: había pasado una noche, a solas, con Tezuka.

Sin aquel idiota de Shusuke (¡Dios! Cómo alguien podía querer a ese…) y sin la persona que fingía amar.

Yuushi.

Una punzadita de culpa se le clavó en el pecho. No obstante, no le dio siquiera atención. Ya se había acostumbrado al remordimiento que a veces venía como resultado de los encuentros con Tezuka. Antes, cuando su corazón latía únicamente por el tensai, cada vez que le era infiel la culpa que le atacaba casi no le dejaba respirar. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo…Ahora su corazón pertenecía al joven que reposaba a su lado, como el de Tezuka le pertenecía. No al descerebrado de Shusuke. A él y a nadie más.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados no le obedecieron. Supuso que sería por la insistencia del sueño, que le advertía que no había descansado lo suficiente e intentaba volverlo a dormir. Suspiró, resignado. Sabía, muy dentro de él, que esa no era la razón. No quería despertar porque eso significaría que su tiempo juntos había terminado. Que debían volver a sus respectivos deberes, responsabilidades y a la tortura de estar con personas que no querían.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían permanecer juntos, así abrazados en un lecho de amor verdadero, por siempre?

El corazón de Keigo se encogió de tristeza cuando se repitió por undécima vez la respuesta. Tezuka tenía su vida hecha, y él la suya. Tezuka tenía pareja en Seigaku, y él en Hyotei. Así debía ser.

Pero así no era…

Su amor tenía límites muy estrictos que ambos debían seguían al pie de la letra.

Pero no los seguían…

Notó que algo frío le resbalaba sobre las mejillas. Lágrimas. Había estado llorando inconcientemente. ¡Demonios, debía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad! Pero tampoco podía…

Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, seguido de murmullos clamando su nombre. Casi como un aviso de que su tiempo juntos aún no terminaba. Keigo sonrió, algo más animado.

Kunimitsu volvía a llamarle.

Aunque algo extrañado, no se preguntó por qué el castaño no pronunciaba otra cosa que no fuese su nombre ¿Para qué? Sabía que Tezuka era hombre de pocas palabras. Y aquello era algo que amaba de su Mitsu: Podía hacerle sentir mejor casi sin hablar. No como Yuushi, que necesitaba estar parloteándole todo el tiempo para lograr oírle lo único que le agradaba de él, su voz. No, Tezuka tenía ese don de expresarse con las acciones, por eso las palabras estaban de más. De todas maneras, eran innecesarias en una relación basada en el perpetuo silencio.

Al fin, Keigo logró abrir los ojos. La luz del alba que entraba por la ventana relució en sus orbes esmeraldas, encandilándole, pues había estado acostumbrado a la oscuridad demasiado rato. Su primera tarea del día siempre era echarle un vistazo al castaño ¡Cómo se deleitaba al verle dormir!

El mayor estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho desnudo de Keigo; uno de los brazos envolviendo por encima las caderas del menor, y el otro por detrás, aprisionándole en un abrazo posesivo.

Casi se le escapa una risita: 'Posesivo' era un adjetivo muy propio de Keigo, pero ver ese aspecto de SU personalidad en su amado…

El corazón le dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad.

Halló la voz para articular:

-¿Qué sucede, Mitsu?- Preguntó con suavidad, sin querer romper la quietud del ambiente, acariciando la mejilla del mayor. Para su sorpresa, la tersa piel ardió bajo sus dedos, lo que advirtió a Keigo que un sonrojo violento impregnaba su rostro ¿Por qué sería? Las caricias eran totalmente habituales entre ellos ¿Tendría fiebre? La preocupación le mordió en el estómago. Esperó una respuesta, temiendo algo grave.

Unos minutos pasaron, en los que sólo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación contestó a su pregunta. Keigo, impaciente, comenzó a juguetear con un mechoncito del cabello lustroso y castaño, con tanta determinación que bien podrían haberse confundido con jaleos.

Y es que Keigo no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto cuando se le ignoraba, con lo que no lograba reprimir su sed de atención a pesar de que no quería herir a Tezuka.

Tampoco obtuvo reacción con los jaleos de pelo, y la ansiedad le impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Bien, pues, reaccionaría a algo que sabía que Tezuka no podía resistir: uno de los besos más fogosos, reservados exclusivamente para el mayor. Levantó su rostro mientras entrecerraba los ojos y reclinándose un poco, le besó con pasión.

Finalmente obtuvo una respuesta: los labios de su Mitsu besaron los suyos con la misma intensidad.

Keigo sonrió entre medio del beso, satisfecho.

La luz del alba ya inundaba toda la habitación, como recordatorio de que su tiempo se acababa. Keigo suspiró con lentitud al reconocerlo. Cuando abrió los ojos al separar sus labios de los de Tezuka, encontró los párpados de éste cerrados. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que su Mitsu había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo (no ignorándole), que el beso fue mero acto reflejo y…que tanto el sonrojo como los llamados del menor habían sido porque…Él había estado soñando con Keigo, tal como él lo había estado haciendo antes de ser despertado.

No fue una sonrisa socarrona la que le curvó los labios esta vez, sino una que emanaba ternura.

Sin nada más que hacer, pues no quería (y no podía) despertar al castaño, se dispuso a recuperar el sueño perdido, pero no sin antes estrechar con más fuerza a su Mitsu. Un poco más de tiempo juntos no hacía daño…A fin de cuentas, el mundo podía esperar…


End file.
